


Edward Cullen's Shadow

by Sunmin



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP without Porn, Twilight&Fifty Shades of Grey Crossover
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunmin/pseuds/Sunmin
Summary: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black in Fifty Shades of Grey Universe. Written in Korean





	

“제이콥!”

 

뉴튼네 철물점에 들어가자마자 벨라가 와락 달려들며 내 품에 안겼다. 이 조그마한 여자애는 답싹답싹 남자한테 잘도 안긴다. 다 큰 처녀가 조신하지 못하게. 나 좀봐. 얼마나 조신해. 그러다 벨라 뒤에 서있는 남자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 헐. 엄청 잘생겼네. 키가 훤칠한 남자는 편해보이는 옷차림이었지만 숨길 수 없는 우아함이란 게 있었다.

 

붉은 기가 섞인 갈색의 머리를 자연스럽게 흐트러뜨린 남자의 피부는 새하얗고 선명한 녹색 눈을 갖고 있었다. 그리고 꼭 영화배우같이 무척 잘생기고 매력이 있는 남자였다.

 

그런데 어디서 본 것도 같은데… 어디더라?

 

그나저나 왜 남을 째려보고 있는 중이래?

 

“제이콥, 여기는 에드워드 컬렌 씨야. 인사해.”

 

컬렌? 어디선가 들어봤는데… 컬렌…

 

“아! 그 컬렌 엔터프라이즈의?”

 

놀랄 노자다.

 

아니 이 아줌마가 어디서 이런 월척을… 얌전한 고양이가 제일 먼저 부뚜막에 오른다더니만, 나는 감탄을 감추지 못한 채 벨라를 쳐다보았다. 벨라는 부끄럽다는 듯 양 볼이 빨개져 있었다.

 

“반갑습니다, 제이콥 블랙이라고 해요.”  
“블랙 씨. 에드워드 컬렌라고 합니다.”

 

남자가 손을 맞잡으며 악수를 한다. 맞잡은 손이 차갑고 단단했다. 생긴 것과는 달리 거친 손이 얌전히 책상에만 앉아 있는 범생이가 아닌 것 같았다.

 

그 컬렌 엔터프라이즈라니… 세상에.

 

벨라는 도대체 이런 남자를 어디서 만난 걸까?

 

에드워드 컬렌을 뉴튼 철물점에서 만나게 될 날이 올 줄이야. 정말 세상은 알다가도 모르겠다. 그런 남자가 벨라를 만나러 왔다는 것은...

 

“일하는 거 같은데 방해 안 할게. 잠깐 지나가다가 들린 거야.”  
“어? 어어….”

 

내가 빠져줘야 한다는 거겠지? 나는 눈치껏 밖으로 나가려고 했다. 그렇지만 벨라의 눈꼬리가 축 처지며 가지 말라는 듯, 애처로운 눈길을 보내온다.

 

“저 때문에 가시는 거라면 굳이 안 그러셔도 됩니다, 제이콥. 무슨 할 이야기가 있으셨던 거 아닙니까?”

 

에드워드라는 남자가 예의바르게 웃으며 말했다. 어쩐지 부끄러워졌다. 벨라도 서둘러 고개를 끄덕이며 가지 말라는 듯 내 팔을 붙잡았다.

 

뭐, 정 그렇다면.

 

큼큼, 목을 가다듬으며 나는 좋은 소식을 발표할 준비를 했다.

 

“좋아, 그렇다면야… 이번에 포틀랜드 플레이스 갤러리에서 말이야, 내 작품을 전시하기로 했어.”

 

내가 우쭐해하며 자랑하자 벨라의 얼굴이 환하게 펴졌다. 새된 목소리로 비명을 지른 그녀가 또다시 내게 매달렸다.

 

“잘됐다, 정말! 축하해-”  
“헤헤, 고마워-”

 

이번에는 나도 벨라를 마주 안아줬다. 모르는 사람 앞에서 이러기 좀 창피했지만 사실 너무너무 기뻐서 나야말로 소리지르면서 난리치고 싶었다. 내 덩치가 좀만 작았어도 그랬을텐데. 하지만 187이 넘는 덩치에 계집애처럼 소리지르다간 우리 노인네가 혈압올라 쓰러지고 말거다. 아버진 남자는 반드시 남자다워야 한다는 그런게 있으니까.

 

쑥쓰러워서 수줍게 웃으며 머리를 긁적이는데 에드워드 컬렌이 내게 손을 내밀었다.

 

“축하합니다, 제이콥.”  
“아, 감사합니다.”  
“포틀랜드 플레이스라면-, 사진작가신가보죠?”

 

남자가 하얀 이를 반짝이며 웃었다.

 

나도 모르게 얼굴이 좀 달아올랐다.

 

“아, 아뇨. 사진작가라뇨… 아직은 아마추어에요.”  
“아니에요, 제이콥 사진작가 맞아요. 풍경 사진을 주로 찍는데 무척 멋있어요.”

 

벨라가 옆에서 호들갑을 떨며 칭찬했다. 부추기는게 창피했지만 한편으로 기분도 좋았다. 에드워드 컬렌이 벨라에게 생긋 웃어주며 맞장구를 쳐주었다.

 

점점 분위기가 내 얘기 쪽으로 가는 바람에 조금 어색해졌다.

 

원래 자랑하는 거 싫어하진 않지만, 어쩐지 생판 모르는 사람앞에서까지 그러고 싶지 않았다. 게다가, 이미 벨라하고 아는 사이인 것 같은데 나는 빠져주어야지.

 

아무리 아버지와 로잘리가 나 눈치 없다고 핀잔을 주어도 이 정도 눈치 없지는 않다.

 

“둘다 모두 고마워요… 이제 둘이서 얘기 하세요, 전 빠져드릴게요.”  
“엇 제이콥 잠깐-”  
“괜찮으시면 좀 더-”

 

그런데 갑자기 둘이서 날 붙잡는다.

 

뭐지?

 

고개를 갸웃거리자 벨라가 뻘줌해하며 버벅거리기 시작한다. 아무리 봐도 할 말이 없는데 붙잡은 거 같다. 이번엔 에드워드를 보자 그 남자는 조금 더 나았다. 부드럽게 웃으며 자연스럽게 말을 이어나간다.

 

“전시회에 대해서 얘기해주시면 안될까요? 제가 사진에 대해 관심이 많아서요.”

 

결국 나는 거절할 명분을 못 찾았고, 다같이 주변 카페로 자리를 옮겼다. 벨라는 잠시 마이크 뉴튼이 바톤터치해주러 올 때까지 가게에 남아있기로 했다. 카페에 앉아서 커피를 주문하고 에드워드 컬렌이 주도하는 대화에 맞춰 이야이 꽃을 피워나갔다.

 

에드워드는 이야기를 하는 편이기 보단 내 말을 들어주는 편이었다.

 

사실 그게 나쁘진 않다.

 

난 원래 말이 많은 편이기 때문이다.

 

사진에 대한 이런저런 이야기를 하고 있는데 어느새인가 에드워드가 테이블에 턱을 괴고 나를 빤히 쳐다보고 있는게 느껴졌다. 녹색 눈이 부드럽게 휜 채, 웃고 있는 모습이 그림같이 잘생겼다.

 

“왜 그렇게 웃으세요?”  
“아뇨, 그냥-. 정말 좋아하신다 싶어서요.”

 

나는 멋쩍게 머리를 긁었다.

 

“하하, 제가 너무 사진 얘기만 했나요?”

 

에드워드가 고개를 저었다.

 

“아뇨, 좋았어요.”

 

낮에서 저녁으로 넘어가는 시간, 하늘이 주홍빛과 남색으로 물들어가는 순간, 남자가 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다.

 

...아, 방금 그거 좀 위험했다.

 

난 게이란 말이다.

 

아무리 봐도 이 남자는 그런 성향이 아닌 거 같았는데… 방금 전만 해도 벨라 꼬시려던 거 아니었나? 머릿속이 혼란스러웠다.

 

그때 벨라가 서둘러 카페로 뛰어 들어왔다.

 

“미안해요! 마이크가, 그러니까 다른 점원이 좀 늦게 와서-”

 

헉헉 숨을 고르며 벨라가 남자에게 연신 사과했다. 에드워드가 고개를 살레살레 저으며 웃었다.

 

“아닙니다, 스완 양. 제이콥과 즐거운 대화를 나누고 있었거든요.”

 

그 말에 벨라가 나와 에드워드 컬렌을 쳐다보았다. 묘하게 가라앉는 듯 하더니 이내 벨라가 다행이다- 앓듯이 말하며 작게 미소지었다.

 

“그러고보니, 기사는 어떻게 되어가요?”  
“기사요?”  
“음, 내가 말 안 해주었나? 로잘리가 학교 잡지에 낸다고 기사 쓰잖아-”

 

벨라가 커피를 마시다 말고 서둘러 대답했다.

 

그랬던가?

 

로잘리 헤일은 대학교 신문학회 회장이었다. 그 금발머리 여신님은 긴 다리로 여기저기 쑤시고 다니면서 여러가지 이야기를 출판해내는데 재미가 들려 있었다.

 

“에드워드 컬렌 씨에 대해서?”  
“응, 컬렌 씨에 대해서 기사내는 거야. 잘 되어가고 있다고는 하는데 이왕이면 사진도 실었으면 하더라구요.”  
“사진이요? 저 내일 시간있는데….”  
“네? 정말이요? 로잘리가 무척 좋아할 거에요. 사진작가가 있으면… 아, 제이콥!”

 

엉? 나?

 

“제이콥, 부탁해도 될까?”  
“뭐를?”

 

에드워드가 큭큭 웃었다.

 

“컬렌 씨 사진 촬영 말이야, 내일 시간 괜찮지?”

 

뭐?

 

으으, 안 되는데… 난 사람이 아니라 풍경을 찍는단 말이야...

 

“시간이야 있지만…”  
“그럼 결정 되었네요. 내일 뵈요, 두분 다.”

 

에드워드 컬렌이 그 말과 함께 일어났다.  
뭐, 뭐야… 안 되는데…

 

“제 명함입니다, 내일 아침 열시 이전에 전화 주세요.”  
“아, 네! 잘 가세요.”

 

“...잘 가세요.”

 

 

 

그리고 나는 꼼짝없이 내일 아침 로잘리에게 붙잡혀 히스맨 호텔로 향했다. 새벽같이 일어나 장비를 갖추고 웬 키큰 남자가 안내해주는 방으로 들어갔다. 이것저것 명령해대는 로잘리의 말에 따라 방을 치우고 장비를 세트하는데 벨라와 그 남자가 안으로 들어왔다.

 

생긴 거 하난 정말 끝내주게 잘생긴 남자다.

 

하얀 셔츠에 간단한 데님 바지를 입고 들어오는데 무슨 모델이 보그잡지 화보 찍으러 오는줄 알았다.

 

크흠!

 

정신 차려, 제이콥 블랙.

 

넌 여기 사진 찍으러 들어온 거야.

 

“제이콥 블랙, 또 보네요.”

 

에드워드 컬렌이 입 꼬리를 삐뚜름하게 올리며 웃었다. 그가 내미는 손을 붙잡으며 인사하려고 하는데 왜인지 두 뺨이 달아올랐다. 아, 아냐! 이러면 안돼! 이 남자, 딱 봐도 노멀이야. 그러니까 정신 차려! 나 자신을 추스르며 세워놓은 스툴을 턱짓으로 가리켰다.

 

“거기 앉으시면 돼요.”

 

에드워드 컬렌이 긴 다리로 성큼성큼 걸어가 우아하게 다리를 꼬으며 앉았다. 꼬은 다리 위에 제 팔을 얹고 턱을 괸 채 고개를 갸웃거린다.

 

“이러면 되나요?”

 

뒤에서 로잘리가 키득키득 웃었다.

 

금방이라도 로잘리한테 왜 웃냐고 소리치고 싶지만 바보같아 보일까봐 꾹 참았다.

 

“크흠, 그냥… 편하게 있으시면 돼요.”

 

그렇게 웅얼거리며 나는 카메라 렌즈를 통해 남자를 바라보았다. 남자는 완벽한 피사체였다. 아름다운 얼굴, 완벽한 몸, 당당하고 우아한 태도와 알 수 없는 분위기. 어느새 나는 빠르게 셔터를 연달아 누르고 있는 내 자신을 발견했다.

 

억지로 찍게 된 사진촬영이었지만 나도 모르게 이 촬영에 진지하게 임하고 있었다. 생각보다 피사체를 찍는게 나쁘지 않았다.

 

에드워드 컬렌의 녹색 눈이 카메라를 직시할 때면 나도 모르게 전율이 척추를 타고 내린다. 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 모르지만 격렬하다 싶을 정도로 뜨거운 눈빛에 압도되고 말았다. 그 아름다운 눈을 포착하기 위해 셔터를 누르면서도 끊임없이 남자에게 포즈를 요구했다. 에드워드 컬렌은 익숙하게 자세를 바꾸며 끝까지 나를 바라보았다.

 

 

사진 촬영이 끝났을 때는 도리어 내가 아쉬울 정도였다.

 

“감사합니다, 컬렌 씨.”  
“블랙 씨.”

 

에드워드 컬렌이 녹색 눈을 부드럽게 휘며 웃었다. 저쪽에서 입을 헤 벌린 채 넋이 나간 벨라를 발견했다. 어차피 남자의 목적은 벨라일테니 나는 이만 가보려고 장비를 챙기는데, 남자가 내 손을 붙잡으며 저지했다.

 

“이건 타일러에게 맡기도록 하죠, 제이콥. 저와 커피 한 잔 하실래요?”  
“네?”

 

어느새 키카 나만큼 큰 남자가 다가와 장비를 넣은 가방을 집어 들었다. 에드워드 컬렌의 지시에 따라 남자가 내 가방을 들고 벨라와 로잘리를 밖으로 데리고 나가버렸다. 순식간에 벌어진 상황에 어쩔 줄 모르고 멍하니 서있자 에드워드가 내게 손을 내민다.

 

“자?”

 

일사천리로 일을 해결해버린 남자의 태도에 말려 나도 모르게 손을 붙잡았다.

 

 

그리고 그 손을 붙잡는 순간부터 나와 남자의 이상한 관계가 시작되었다.

 

에드워드 컬렌은 참 이상한 남자였다. 돈 쓰는 것을 물 쓰듯이 생각할 때가 있나 하면 의외로 수전노같은 면모를 보여주기도 한다. 까마귀 노는데 백로가 가면 안 된다고, 절대 상류층이 노는데 아님 안 갈 거 같으면서도 의외로 뒷골목 같은 데를 잘 알기도 했다. 무척 깐깐하고 다소 위압적인 면이 있지만 반대로 무방비한 모습을 보여주기도 한다.

 

하지만 도무지 알 수 없는 남자는 그래서 무척 매력적이었고 나는 어리석게도 남자에게 빠져들고 있는 나 자신을 발견했다.

 

그래서는 안 되었는데.

 

저 잘생긴 남자는 게이가 아니라고, 나한테 우정 이상의 것을 바라지 않는다고 몇번을 되뇌었다. 그가 손을 내미는 것은 단순한 친근함의 표시이며 가끔 뺨을 건들 때는 어린애처럼 여겨서, 귀여워하는 거라고 생각하려고 했지만 내 마음은 그렇지가 않았다.

 

그 스스럼없는 친밀함에 심장이 떨려왔다.

 

그리고 그 결과가 이 방이었다.

 

방은 온통 붉은 빛이었다. 벽은 붉은 비로드로 되어있었고 방 곳곳에는 화려한 가구와 용도를 알 수 없는 기구로 가득차 있었다. 원목으로 된 비싼 거치대 같은 것에 무언가 막대기같은 것들이 주르륵 나열되어 있었다. 그 중 하나를 꺼내들어 만지는데 에드워드가 귓가에 대고 속삭였다.

 

“소가죽으로 된 채찍이야.”

 

움찔, 몸이 떨린다.

 

에드워드가 하얗고 차가운 손으로 내 손을 덮으며 그 옆에 있는 것들을 소개해주었다. 그러고 보니 이런 것들은 언뜻 동영상에서 보기도 한 것 같다. 수십가지의 채찍과 회초리, 그리고 수갑과 갖가지 구속도구들.

 

맙소사 제이콥 블랙.

 

도대체 무슨 상황에 휘말려 들은 거야?

 

에드워드의 뜨거운 숨결이 귓가를 간지럽힌다. 등 뒤에 닿은 따뜻한 체온에 차갑다고 생각했던 방의 온도가 후끈 덥혀지는 것 같았다.

 

“뭐라고 말 좀 해줘.”

 

애원하는 듯한 간절한 목소리로 그가 속삭였다. 뒤를 돌아보니 에드워드의 표정은 수만가지의 감정으로 어지러웠다. 한가지 확실한 것은 그도 나만큼 두려워하고 있다는 것이다.

 

“이런거… 많이 해봤어요?”

 

그의 입 꼬리가 꿈틀거리며 작은 미소를 만들어 냈다.

 

“그럼 왜 나에요? 그렇게 많은 사람들이 있는데…?”  
“너한테 하고 싶으니까.”

 

에드워드의 차가운 손가락이 뺨에 닿았다. 뺨에 뭐라도 묻어 있는 듯 부드럽게 문지른 그가 내 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보았다.

 

“네가 좋으니까.”

 

반칙이다 정말.

 

그런 말을 들으면 뭐라고 할 수가 없잖아.

 

“...많이… 아파요?”

 

내가 웃겼는지 에드워드가 큭큭 낮게 웃었다. 쪽, 입술에 가벼운 입맞춤을 하며 그가 코끝을 내 코에 비볐다.

 

“내가 하면 안 아파.”

 

 

 

 

그가 수납장에서 무언가를 꺼내 들었다. 침대에 얌전히 앉아 있으란 말에 가만히 있긴 했는데 그가 무언가를 할 때마다 몸이 움찔거렸다. 에드워드의 손에는 척 봐도 비싸보이는 가죽으로 된 구속구가 들려 있었다.

 

“수갑이야. 등뒤로 두손 묶어도 돼?”

 

말하는 내용과는 달리 참 해맑은 미소였다.

 

“네….”

 

안 봐도 지금 내 얼굴은 잔뜩 붉어져 있을 거다.

 

에드워드가 나를 바닥에 무릎 꿇게 하며 두 손을 뒤로 가져갔다. 차가운 손이 살에 닿자 냉기에 몸이 저절로 떨렸다. 아플 거라는 예상과는 달리 가죽 수갑은 부드럽게 내 손목을 감쌌다. 수갑이라기보단 비싼 가죽 팔찌를 한 것처럼 안에는 두터운 안감으로 처리가 되어있었다. 에드워드가 이내 양손의 수갑 잠금쇠를 잠갔다. 혹시나 해서 손을 움직여봤지만 팔이 일센티도 못움직이게 단단히 고정되어 있었다.

 

“괜찮아?”

 

에드워드가 물었다.

 

차마 대답할 용기가 나지 않아 고개를 간신히 끄덕였다.

 

에드워드가 내 뒷목에 키스를 남기며 웃었다.

 

“무서워?”

 

얄궂은 질문에 더 달아오를 데가 없는 얼굴이 더 뜨거워졌다. 그러자 에드워드가 언제 가져왔는지도 모를 말 채찍으로 내 등을 찰싹, 내리쳤다. 살살 쳤기 때문에 아프지 않았지만 마찰의 순간에 몸이 떨리는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.

 

“대답해야 착한 아이지?”

 

으으으윽…  
부끄러움이 치밀어 올랐다.

 

“...네.”  
“다음부터 물어보면 꼭 대답해야 하는 거야, 알겠지?”  
“...네.”

 

에드워드가 후후훗 낮은 소리로 웃었다. 얼굴이 보이지 않으니 무척 기분이 이상했다. 참을 수 없는 부끄러움에 손가락만 꼼지락거리고 있는데 에드워드가 낮고 위압적인 목소리로 명령을 내렸다.

 

“앞으로 나를 부를 때는 주인님이라고 불러야 해. 그리고,”

 

찰싹, 하고 그의 채찍이 매섭게 내리쳤다.

 

“가만히 있는 법을 배우도록.”

 

부드러운 목소리와 함께 에드워드의 채찍이 내리친 자리를 쓸어 내렸다. 간지럽고도 아릿한 묘한 감각에 몸이 떨렸지만 최대한 가만히 있으려고 노력했다. 그 노력에 칭찬하듯 에드워드가 등을 손으로 쓰다듬었다.

 

“하고 싶어?”

 

뜬금없는 소리에 흠칫, 놀랐다. 직접적인 대답을 할 수가 없어서 끙끙거리자 그의 매서운 채찍질이 어김없이 등을 가격했다.

 

“으읏-”  
“대답.”  
“...네.”  
“네, 뭐라고?”  
“에드워드~….”

 

쓰읍- 에드워드가 엄하게 꾸짖는다. 꼭 하는 태도가 어린 강아지를 교육시키는 것만 같다. 뭐야, 그럼 나는 강아지?

 

하지만 에드워드의 매질이 무서워 눈을 질끈 감고 웅얼거렸다.

 

“네, 주인님.”

 

그 말 한마디에 설 뻔했다.  
아까부터 이 이상한 상황에 고간이 간질거리고 있었는데 차마 인정할 수가 없었다. 나는 변태가 아니야, 라고 하고 싶었지만 에드워드의 위압적인 태도와 이상한 방에 묶인 나, 이 모든게 합쳐지니까 기분도 이상해진다.  
묘하게 달아오르는 상황에 다리를 모아 보려고 했지만 홀딱 벗고 있는 상태여서 이미 에드워드가 눈치를 챈 직후였다.

 

“이런-, 발칙한 강아지네.”

 

검고 반질거리는 가죽 채찍이 고간을 쓱 쓸었다.

 

“주인님 허락없이 이런거나 세우고.”  
“-읏!”  
“발칙한 강아지한테는 교육이 필요하겠지?”

 

어쩐지 사악한 에드워드의 목소리가 붉은 방안에 음산하게 울려퍼졌다.

 

 

 

에드워드가 등뒤로 묶은 수갑을 풀고 천장에 달린 구속구에 손목을 하나씩 꿰었다. 가죽을 단단하게 잠근 그가 반짝반짝하다는 표현이 어울릴 정도로 밝게 웃고 있었다. 예의 그 말 채찍을 손바닥에 탁탁 치며 고개를 모로 꺾는다.

 

“어떻게 해줄까? 응?”  
“-윽, 에드워드으….”

 

남은 부끄러워 죽겠는데 혼자만 신이 난 그가 얄미웠다. 그렇지만 에드워드는 장난이 아니라는 듯, 또다시 채찍으로 가슴께를 찰싹 쳤다.

 

“아야”

 

헐벗은 가슴에 느껴지는 따가움에 저절로 신음이 나왔다. 에드워드가 느릿느릿 먹잇감을 노리는 포식자처럼 다가와 붉은 혀를 내밀어 가슴을 핥았다.

 

“주인님.”  
하얀 치아가 붉은 입술 사이로 드러나더니 그가 핥은 자리를 꾹 깨물었다. 선명한 녹색 눈이 종용하는 명령에 홀린 듯 내가 입을 열었다.

 

“...주인님.”  
“참 손이 많이 가는 강아지네. 말 안 듣는 강아지한테는 벌이 최고지?”

 

윽…

 

에드워드가 사악하게 웃으며 내게서 떨어졌다. 그의 손이 뺨에 살짝 얹어지더니 천천히, 애가 탈 정도로 천천히 턱을 타고 가슴으로 내려가 내 상체를 어루만졌다. 차갑고 단단한 손이 꼭 그곳으로 향해 내려갈 듯 하더니 이내 미련없이 그가 등을 돌리고 어디론가로 걸어가버렸다.

 

아까부터 이런 짓하는 게 전부 단 하나를 위해서 하는 건데, 도무지 만져줄 생각이 없어 보이는 그가 야속했다. 안타까운 마음에 나도 모르게 몸을 비비 꼬았다. 이제서야 내가 묶인 것이 절박할 정도로 느껴졌다. 묶인 부분을 잡아당겨 봤지만 도저히 움직여지지가 않았다.

 

어느새 내 성기가 붉게 달아올라 빳빳하게 고개를 들고 있었다.

 

그런데도 만질 수가 없어서 눈물이 다 나올 정도로 안타까워졌다.

 

“...주인니임…”

 

부끄러웠지만 에드워드가 필요해서 그를 애타게 불렀지만 그는 수납장 어딘가에서 무언가를 뒤적거리고 있을 뿐, 돌아보지도 않았다.

 

그러자 문득 내 자신이 비참해질 정도로 창피해졌다.

 

지금 내가 누구때문에 이 모양 이 꼴로,

 

“자. 어느게 좋아? 처음이니까 고를 수 있게 해줄게.”

 

에드워드가 해맑은 미소를 지으며 양손에 든 것을 보여주었다. 한손에는 가닥가닥 꼬아져 있는 가죽 채찍과 다른 한손에는 늘씬하고 유연해보이는 긴 회초리가 놓여 있었다. 오싹, 하고 소름이 등줄기를 타고 올라왔다.

 

정말로 에드워드가 야속하고 무서워져서 입을 꾹 다물고 도리도리 고개를 저었다.

 

싫어… 싫다구.

 

에드워드의 표정이 순간 싹 굳혀지더니 그가 회초리로 까닥거리고 있던 내 성기를 톡 건드렸다.

 

“읏!”  
“안 고르면, 이것도 해결 안 해줄거야. 내가 만져주기도 전에 멋대로 가버린다면 묶어버릴테니 각오해, 제이콥.”

 

결국 나는 그나마 부드러워 보이는 채찍을 골랐다. 에드워드가 이거? 하고 손에 든 채찍을 올리더니 회초리를 도로 수납장에 넣고 돌아왔다. 그리고는 내 뒤로 가 귓가에 속삭이며 채찍으로 등을 훑었다.

 

“처음이니까, 다섯대만 때릴게. 그렇지만 다음부터는 말 안 들으면 혼날거야, 알겠지?”

 

아이를 어르듯, 녹아내릴 듯 다정한 목소리에 나는 고개를 끄덕끄덕거렸다. 하지만 곧 에드워드가 말로써 하는 대답을 원한다는 것을 기억해내고 입을 열었다.

 

“네.”  
“주인님.”  
“네, 주인님….”

 

저 놈의 주인님 소리…  
창피한데 자꾸 시키는게 얄밉다.

 

“한번 칠 때마다 하나 둘 하고 숫자를 세야 돼, 알겠지?”  
“네, 주인님.”

 

에드워드가 내 등에 입을 쪽, 맞추고는 시작한다는 경고와 함께 등을 채찍으로 내리쳤다. 타닥, 가닥가닥 꼬인 채찍이 등에 마찰하는 순간 꼴사납게도 단말마의 비명을 내질렀다. 무섭고 놀라서 나도 모르게 한 짓이었지만 그 순간 너무 창피했다. 왜냐하면 그렇게 놀랄 정도로 세게 치진 않았기 때문이다.

 

“ㅎ, 하나…”

 

그러나 안심하기도 전에 에드워드의 채찍이 또다시 등을 가격했다.

 

“둘!”

 

헐벗은 살갗에 내려앉는 가죽의 마찰음과 함께 내 비명과도 같은 숫자가 붉은 방안에 울려 퍼졌다. 딱 맞은 곳을 정확하게 내리치는 바람에 아주 아프지 않다고 생각했던게 무색할 정도로 따가웠다. 그리고 에드워드는 숨쉴 새도 없이 다시 한번 채찍을 휘둘렀다.

 

“셋…!”

 

채찍으로부터 벗어나기 위해 자꾸만 등을 움추렸지만 피할 수가 없었다. 천장에 매달아 놓은 수갑에 묶인 내 팔이 도저히 움직여주지 않았기 때문이다. 나머지 두번마저 가차없이 휘두른 에드워드는 만족했는지 채찍을 방 구석으로 던져 버리며 등뒤에서부터 나를 끌어안았다.

 

빈틈없이 밀착한 그의 몸 또한 나만큼이나 달아올라 있었다.

 

엉덩이 골 사이로 비벼지는 그의 것이 데님 바지사이로도 여실히 느껴졌다.

 

에드워드가 내 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻으며 이를 세웠다.

 

“-아!”  
“하아- 너를 어쩌면 좋지, 제이콥?”

 

한탄스럽게 에드워드가 속삭였다.

 

“이렇게 귀여워서 도대체 어떻게 해야 할까…”

 

혼잣말하듯 목덜미에 입술을 묻고 웅얼거리는 바람에 뭐라고 하는지 잘 들리지 않았다. 하지만 부드러운 입술이 자꾸만 붉게 달아오른 살갗을 스쳐서 온몸이 움찔움찔 떨려온다. 에드워드가 속삭였다.

 

“좀 아플거야.”

 

 

그 뒤로는 정신이 없어서 뭐가 어떻게 되는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 에드워드가 수갑을 풀어주나 했더니 어느새 나는 그의 침대 위에 업드린 채였다. 에드워드는 이렇게 해야 허리가 안 아프다며 배 아래에 커다란 베개를 깔아주었다. 그리고는,

 

“음, 으응, 응!”

 

입에 물린 재갈 때문에 소리도 제대로 내지 못하는 나를 상대로 제 마음껏 농락하고 있는 중이었다.

 

서늘했던 손가락은 알 수 없는 끈적한 물질로 젖은 채 엉덩이 골 사이의 입구를 비볐다. 차갑고 미끈거리는 손가락이 이내 안으로 들어오자 화드득 허리가 저절로 꺾였다. 에드워드는 신이 나서 입구를 괴롭혔고 그럴 때마다 재갈에 막힌 내 비명 소리가 붉은 방 안을 가득 메웠다.

 

“뜨거워, 제이콥의 안. 입구도 이렇게 짙은 색이라니… 음탕하네.”

 

아, 아니야 음탕하지 않아!

 

게이라고는 해도 사실 나는 경험이 별로 없단 말이야. 그 전에 해봤던 성경험이라고는 겨우 패팅이나 입으로 하는 것으로 끝이었고… 실제로 삽입한 적은 단 한번도 없었다. 이미 그 사실을 누구보다 잘 알고 있으면서 저런 말을 하다니… 에드워드의 의도가 뻔히 보여서 너무 야속하게 느껴졌다.

 

움칠움칠 부끄러워진 내가 알게 모르게 몸을 비비 꼬자 에드워드의 매서운 손이 엉덩이를 찰싹 때렸다.

 

“음흣-!”  
“가만히 좀 있으라니까. 다시 한번 혼나야 정신 차리겠어?”

 

순간 일전의 채찍질이 기억난 나는 고개를 도리도리 저었다.

 

후훗, 낮고 사악한 그의 웃음소리가 귓가에 들린다 싶더니 쑥- 에드워드의 손가락이 빠져나갔다. 아까부터 계속 안을 휘젓던 것들이 사라지니 나도 모르게 아쉬운 소리가 흘러나왔다.

 

“참을성 없기는, 우리 제이콥.”

 

애타는 내 맘을 아는지 모르는지 에드워드가 꾸짖는 투로 엉덩이를 톡톡 쳤다. 아까부터 잘못한 일이 있으면 자꾸만 때려서 발갛게 부어오른 살갗을 건드리자 기묘한 쾌감이 느껴졌다. 이상하고 부끄러운데 몸은 반대로 정직하게 즐기고 있는 것이다.

 

그 사실이 너무너무 창피했다.

 

무언가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들린다 싶더니 이내 에드워드가 다시 한번 내 입구에 윤활제를 들이부었다. 차가운 액체가 쑥 안으로 밀어들어와 나도 모르게 입구를 조였다.

 

“어허, 그러면 기껏 넣은게 도로 나오잖아.”

 

에드워드가 또다시 엉덩이를 치고는 허벅지를 타고 흘러나온 액체를 손으로 쓱 흝어 안으로 집어넣었다. 그리고 그의 손가락이 빠져나간다 싶더니-

 

“으으으음읏!!!”

 

무언가 엄청난 게 안을 비집고 들어왔다.

 

믿을 수 없게 커다랗고 단단한 그의 것이 내 안을 최대로 늘리며 꿈틀거렸다. 좁고 축축한 내부와 빈틈없이 밀착된 바람에 내벽으로 에드워드의 힘줄 하나하나까지 느낄 수 있을 것만 같았다.

 

나도 모르게 눈물이 흘러나왔다.

 

아픈 것 같은데 아프다기보단 온몸이 꽉 찬 느낌이었다.

 

“쉬- 괜찮아, 자기야. 괜찮아.”

 

긴장으로 잔뜩 경직되었던 몸이 달콤하리만치 따뜻한 목소리에 녹아내렸다. 에드워드가 다정하게 등의 붉게 올라온 상처를 매만지며 상체를 밀착해왔다.

 

“움직인다?”

 

허락을 구하는 투였지만 대답을 하기도 전에 이미 에드워드가 쑥 빠져나갔다. 동시에 내장까지 다 딸려나갈 것만 같아 비명이 튀어나왔다.

 

그리고 정신을 차리기도 전에 에드워드가 거세게 밀고 들어오며 거친 리듬이 시작되었다.

 

에드워드는 거칠었다.

 

꿀같이 달콤하게 생긴 외모와 예의바르고 단정한 모습 그 아래에는 짐승이 살고 있는거 같다.

 

“-음흣! 응! 으읏!”  
“하, 하아, 아-”

 

둥그런 재갈로 인해 오갈데가 없어진 비명소리처럼 침이 질질 세어 나왔다. 온몸이 경직되고 발가락이 오므라들었다. 거세게 밀고 들어오는 그를 받아내며 한계까지 밀어붙여진 입구가 뜨거웠다. 바로 귀 옆에서 느껴지는 그의 뜨거움 숨결이 미치도록 부끄럽게 만들었다.

 

그렇지만 좋았다.

 

빌어먹게 좋았다.

 

“응, 으흐윽!!”

 

여태까지 경험했던 오르가즘 중 최대의 엑스터시를 맛보며 장렬하게 토정을 했다. 그와 맞춰 한껏 조여진 내벽이 에드워드의 사정을 촉구했다.

 

안에서 무언가 몽글몽글한 점액질의 액체가 퍼지는 것이 느껴졌다.

 

이는 곧 엎어진 내 위로 무너진 에드워드가 성기를 빼내며 딸려 나가 입구를 적셨다.

 

“-하아, 하, 하아….”

 

거센 운동을 하고 난 뒤처럼 서로 밭은 숨을 내쉬었다. 아까까지는 몰랐는데 이놈의 재갈이 무척 불편했다. 빼고 싶은데 손이 침대에 고정되어 있어서 어쩔 수가 없었다. 에드워드가 그것을 눈치채고 손을 뻗어 재갈을 풀러줬다.

 

“어디 아파?”

 

그의 잘생긴 얼굴이 걱정으로 물들며 이제야 제 나이때다운 소년같은 얼굴을 했다. 축 처진 눈썹과 묘하게 그렁그렁한 녹색 눈이 사람의 애간장을 녹게 만들었다. 아이러니한 질문에 풋, 웃음이 터져나왔다.

 

“지금 아프냐고 물어본 거에요?”

 

본인 스스로도 제가 웃겼는지 에드워드가 킥킥 개구지게 웃었다. 그의 탐스러운 입술에 입을 맞추고 고개를 저었다.

 

“도대체 이런건 어디서 배워오는 거에요?”  
“왜?”

 

키스를 돌려주며 에드워드가 묻는다.

 

“왜 이렇게 잘하나, 싶어서.”

 

내 말에 씨익, 삐뚜름하게 입 꼬리를 올린 에드워드가 내 입술과 뺨, 턱 그리고 땀으로 젖은 목과 쇄골에 연달아 입을 맞추었다.

 

“좋았어?”

 

얄궂기는.

 

뚱한 표정으로 얼굴을 돌리려니까 에드워드가 손으로 턱을 붙잡았다.

 

“어허, 어디 주인님이 묻는데 고개를 돌려? 다시 혼나야겠네.”  
“으악 정말! 좋았어요, 좋았어. 됐어요?”  
“주인님, 은?”

 

정말… 못됐어.

 

“주인님…”

 

에드워드가 낮게 웃으며 입을 맞춰왔다. 부드럽고 달콤한 키스에 솔솔 잠이 왔다. 감기는 눈을 뜨지 못하고 조는데 순간 에드워드와의 계약이 생각이 났다.

 

“...침대… 가야….”

 

수많은 계약 조항 중에 에드워드와 방을 따로 해서 잔다는 게 기억이 났기 때문이다. 무언가 꼭 이유가 있겠거니 해서 이왕이면 모두 존중해주려고 했는데 너무 졸리다. 기어서라도 나가야하나, 하고 에드워드의 품에서 벗어나려고 꾸물거리는데 에드워드가 나를 강하게 끌어안았다. 내 몸을 단단하게 옭아매는 손에 꼼짝도 못하는데 따뜻한 체온이 옆에 있으니 더 잠이 온다.

 

“괜찮아, 자고 싶으면 자.”

 

그리고 그의 다정한 한마디와 함께 나는 달콤한 수마를 이기지 못하고 쓰러졌다.

 

깊은 잠에 빠져있으면서도 내 곁을 떠나지 않는 따뜻한 온기를 느낄 수 있었다.

 

 

 

에드워드는 참 이상했다.

 

그렇게 그 수많은 조항과 법적 효력이 있는 계약서를 들이밀었으면서도 정작 내가 그 모든 것을 지키려고 하면 반발했다.

 

그는 꼭 나와 같이 자기를 원했고, 성행위 중에는 그렇게 거칠게 굴고는 꼭 내 용서를 바라는 눈길로 애처롭게 바라보았다. 종내에는 주인과 노예의 관계 이상의 것을 바라지 말라는 조항을 제 손으로 갈기갈기 찢어버린 것은 내가 아니라 에드워드 컬렌이었다.

 

에드워드는, 나의 주인님은 결국에는 나의 노예가 되기를 자청했고,

 

낭만과 사랑은 절대 자신의 것이 아니라 장담했던 남자는 그 누구보다도 더 낭만적이고 달콤하게 구애를 해왔다.

 

그리고 결국 그와의 이상한 관계의 끝은,

 

글쎄…

 

나름 해피 엔딩이라고 봐도 될 것 같다.

 

 

 

“무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?”

 

에드워드가 뒤에서부터 허리를 감싸 안으며 물었다. 다정하게 귓가에 입을 맞추며 그와 나는 앞에 놓인 커다란 사진을 보았다.

 

그안에는 그가 있었다.

 

언젠가 카페 안에서 그와 긴긴 시간 애가 타는 밀당을 했던 때처럼, 노상 카페에 앉아 커피 한잔을 들고 있는 그가.

 

이번에는 조금 달랐다.

 

에드워드는 그때처럼 알 수 없는 감정으로 음울하고 슬퍼보이지 않았다.

 

대신, 그의 다정한 녹색 눈동자에는 나를 향한 숨길 수 없는 애정이 가득했다.

 

그리고 그 안에는 그와 마찬가지로 숨길 수 없는 애정을 담고 있는 내가, 망막에 비쳐 보였다.

 

“그냥. 누구 애인인지 몰라도 참 잘생겼다, 싶어서.”

 

에드워드가 큭큭 개구지게 웃었다. 언제 들어도 질리지 않는 웃음소리를 내는 입술에 입을 맞추었다.

 

그래, 해피 엔딩인 거 같다.

**Author's Note:**

> 읽어주셔서 감사드립니다.


End file.
